


Bold Moves

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain times of the year had business concerns that other times of the year didn't.  When Lex walked into his office, in addition to the other daily reviews, he was handed the list of Valentine's Day cards and gifts that he'd received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Moves

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clexmas True Love](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/93197.html), cross-posted there.
> 
> Prompt: Reconciliation

## Bold Moves

Certain times of the year had business concerns that other times of the year didn't. When Lex walked into his office, in addition to the other daily reviews, he was handed the list of Valentine's Day cards and gifts that he'd received. 

Being the head of LuthorCorp, single, and a rather charismatic person if he did say so himself, Lex tended to get numerous Valentine's Day cards. The chocolates were too many to eat, and Lex had started out by giving them to the staff, but his security put a stop to that – too much chance for poisons slipped in. Now, the chocolates first went through a security screening, and then were tossed in an incinerator. Lex hated the waste, but it was unavoidable. The non-edible items fared better – run through the security, x-rayed, chemical-analysis, and then put through a sterilizer before being distributed to hospitals. Stuffed animals to the children's ward, knickknacks to the adults.

Lex glanced down the list of people who had sent cards. He smiled to see some familiar names on there. Then he frowned.

He walked back out. "Charity, what is this?"

Charity looked up from her computer. "It's the Valentine's list."

"I mean..." Lex glanced again at the paper. "Clark Kent?"

"Oh." Charity shrugged. "I checked the address. Return address was his apartment, not the Daily Planet, but it's definitely him."

Lex kept the frown on his face, murmured an absent-minded thanks and went back to his office.

Routinely, Lex picked out a few cards for personal response. He looked over the list again and marked the names he'd smiled at. He skipped over Clark's name. There were a few asterisked names which were ones that his assistant that had initially read the cards recommended he respond to. There weren't a lot, so Lex marked them as well. Then he picked out a few random ones. 

He put the list down and stared out the window. From this angle, he couldn't see the Daily Planet globe, but he knew it was there. He also knew what floor Clark worked on, and what the angle would be if Clark used his all-spectrum vision to look through the walls and see Lex.

Most people didn't have to be worried about being spied upon in their private offices. Of course, most people didn't have fathers like Lionel Luthor either. Lex was used to having no privacy. Compared with everything else, Clark was mild. Almost reassuring, because at the least, Lex knew that Clark wouldn't try to kill him.

With a sigh, Lex marked Clark's name as well and returned the list to Charity.

Through sheer will-power, Lex was able to concentrate on work through the day. At the end of the day, it was time for the cards. He normally left that until last as his treat because they made him smile. Today, he wasn't so sure. 

He found Clark's little package – it was more than just a card – and put it off to one side. He looked at a wall in his office, in a direction towards a rooftop he knew Superman liked to hang out on. Then he shook his head and turned to the others.

After he finished with the others, Lex stared at the package.

Finally, he untied it.

A stuffed cow. Lex snorted. It had a flower hanging out of its mouth and Lex muttered, "Ferdinand," even though it wasn't a bull. He left it in the box and pulled out the card. 

It was hand-made, only slightly above grade-school level. There was nothing on the front except for his name.

With reluctance, Lex opened the card. Inside, there was a hand-drawn heart with two words inside it.

"Forgive me."

Nothing else.

Lex was so taken aback, he didn't even have a thought about it for a long time. When he did, he just didn't believe it. After all this time? After what Clark thought about him? After Lex's mis-deeds? If Clark wanted to be forgiven, did that mean Lex had to forgive Clark too? 

In silence, Lex shut the cow and the card back into their box. He left it there and took the others with his replies to Charity. Then he went home.

The next day, he gave a puzzled Charity some instructions. She passed those on to another minion, who went to a store and eventually returned with what Lex wanted.

He picked through the options, made his choice, and then sent it off by delivery to the Planet. Clark's apartment would probably have been better, but it didn't have the same drama as a daytime delivery. If Clark wanted bold moves, he'd get them. 

They would have to see what Clark would think of a cupcake with florescent green frosting, with a darker green icing spelling out "Yes" on the top.

Lex winked at the cow sitting next to his computer and settled in to wait for Clark's next move.

END


End file.
